1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a water stop structure for a wire harness, and also to a wire harness employing the water stop structure.
2. Background Art
JP-A-2010-239678 below discloses a technique of a wire harness for electrically connecting a motor of a hybrid automobile or an electric automobile with an inverter. According to the disclosed technique, the wire harness includes: three high-voltage cables (conducting paths), a cylindrical braid (shield member) which collectively covers the three high-voltage cables, a twisted tube (exterior member) which is disposed outside the braid, and a motor-side connecting member and inverter-side connecting member which are disposed in the one and other ends of the three high-voltage cables, respectively.